


Good Peanut Butter

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Scott is allergic to peanuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square filled: Free Square (Ladies of Marvel Bingo)Square intended to fill until I realised it was actually the wrong bingo: Hospital AU.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564000
Kudos: 4





	Good Peanut Butter

Jean ran from the resting room, tying her hair in a ponytail in the rush and trying not to bump on her walking colleagues.

“Charles,” her voice came out cracked. “I came as fast as I could.”

Her superior just pointed to the bed by the end of the corridor, where she quickly ran to.

“Scott!” she panted.

Her boyfriend just smiled groggily.

“He’s okay,” Ororo assured her. “Hust groggy from the meds.”

“You could have died!”

“Baby,” he raised a hand. “It was good peanut butter.”

She sighed but smiled.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

"Love me?"


End file.
